Equestria Daily Tumblr Spotlight
Certain Tumblrpony blogs have caught the eye of Equestria Daily, the highly prominent website covering a wide range of Friendship Is Magic news and community work. Needless to say, having an EQD spotlight on your work is an impressive accolade. If you're looking to get into Tumblrpony blogs, you could do worse than start with one of these. Spotlights to Date 2012 *January 12 2012 - Ask Pia Ikea *January 15 2012- Ask Filly Twilight *January 20 2012 - Dr. Adorable's Ask-Along Blog *January 29 2012 - Ask the Pie Sisters *February 21 2012 - Ask Surprise *February 26 2012 - Ask Sketchy Twilight Sparkle *March 21 2012 - Ask Hotblooded Pinkie Pie *March 26 2012 - Sweetie Bot Replies *April 4 2012 - The Daily Derp *April 9 2012 - Moonstuck *May 7 2012 - Moonfall *June 7 2012 - Dan Vs FiM *June 12 2012 - Madmax Silly Comic Shop *July 10 2012 - Ask My Little Chubbies *July 19 2012 - Ask Blind Rainbow Dash *July 20 2012 - Raindrops Answers *July 29 2012 - Ask Pinkie Pie Solutions *August 1 2012 - Ask Gamer Ponies / Redge's Trek Through the Tumblrverse *August 5 2012 - Ask Stalkerloo *August 13 2012 - Ask Spike and Rarity *August 18 2012 - Gilda Replies *August 26 2012 - Filly Queen Chrysalis *September 2 2012 - Ask the Vet / This Apple Bloom *September 7 2012 - Spike Replies / That Scootaloo *September 16 2012 - Ask Spirit / Ask Mage Dash *September 19 2012 - Ask Pirate Dash *September 26 2012 - Ask Ruby Pinch / Pinkie Pie's Drunk Kitchen *October 16 2012 - Ask Ecstatic Rarity / Ask Gamer Luna / Ask My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Spotlight *October 20 2012 - Ask a Regular Pony / Ask Meanie Belle / Ask Snuggle Pie *November 13 2012 - Discorderly Conduct / Ask Princess Chrysalis / Ask King Sombra *November 25 2012 - Under A Paper Moon / Ask Mafia Octavia / Ask Rainbow Pie *December 14 2012 - Ask the CMC / Ask Young Pinkamena / Ask Movie Slate *December 30 2012 - Slice of Life / The Strange Adventures of Crackpot / Ask Discord 2013 *January 6 2013 - Ask Scoota-bot / Ask Frigid Drift / Partners in Physical Injury *January 15 2013 - Bonafied *February 8 2013 - Ask High School Cadance / Ask The Night Guards / A Pony a Day *February 15 2013 - Ask Little Derpy / Ask Young Zecora / Ask Chocolate Pony *March 3 2013 - Ask The Zodiac Ponies / Clockwise Whooves / Scootaloo the Adventurer / Ask Hothlonian Ponies *March 7 2013 - Ask Cyberpunk Spitfire / Ask Aurae43 / Ask Doctor Obsessed Derpy *March 9 2013 - Coming Out of Your Shell / Motherly Scootaloo / Ask The Darkest Apple Core *March 21 2013 - Ask Little Braeburn / Ask Libra Pony / Cheerilee's Chalkboard / Ask Britannia *March 26 2013 - Luna the Dreamwarden / Ask That Pink Stallion / Ask Soarin' *April 21 2013 - Ask One Bad Apple / Doctor Strangeling's Manehattan Project / Heartstrings *May 2 2013 - Twily and Smarty / Hunted Luna / Ask Trixie From Trixie VS *May 10 2013 - Ask Filly Rascal Twilight / The Ponyville Dairies / Ask Palette Swap *May 16 2013 - Daily Dose of Sparkle / Ask Retro Pony Pixels / Ask Twist / Ask Shiny / Ask Rhyme Scheme *May 27 2013 - Ask Applebloom / Ask Fluffle Puff / Wrecking is Magic / Ask the Mane Six *July 22 2013 - Ask the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Event